I'm Holding On
by perfvvktns
Summary: Ketika cinta masuk kedalam sebuah persahabatan dan sahabatmu menunjukkan sifat aslinya, picik. "Ia terlalu mengada - ada"-Mingyu / "Aku akan bertahan, sedikit lagi sampai nanti saatnya. Benar - benar sedikit lagi. Saat dimana ia mengatakan semuanya. Aku yakin ia tak akan melakukannya tanpa alasan. Sulit memang melakukannya namun, aku akan bertahan sedikit lagi." -Jihye badsummary
1. PROLOG

"Aku akan bertahan, sedikit lagi sampai saatnya nanti. Benar - benar, sedikit lagi."

 **I'm Holding On**

 **Genre**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rating**

 **Teens or Older**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon** **Jihye** **[OC]**

 **WARNING**

 **Absurd plot, Typo(s), Alur terlalu cepat(!), Ketidak bakuan bahasa.**

a/n : halo, saya pendatang baru dalam dunia "tulis-menulis" ini. sebagaimana yang saya tulis di profile saya, saya hanya fokus pada meanie,hunhan dan oc. kesalahan terhadap tulisan atau gaya bahasa dimohon sarannya. kalian bisa memanggil saya 'rainee' dibaca raini ya^^~ dan alur cerita ini hasil pemikiran saya, saya tidak memiliki unsur kesengajaan jika ada unsur yang sama dalam cerita lainnya. jadi jika ada kesamaan nama, alur, apalagi latar, itu bukan unsur kesengajaan dan saya meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya. ff ini adalah ff perdana saya, terinspirasi dari kisah nyata . So? keep wet with the rain!

* * *

Apa yang terjadi jika kau harus kehilangan sosok penting dalam hidupmu,

karena kepicikan seseorang?

Yang bahkan sangat kau percayai?

Melepasnya?

Menyuruhnya tetap tinggal? atau,

Bertahan?

* * *

 _"Berjanjilah kepadaku"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Lakukanlah yang terbaik"_

* * *

Namun, ketika kau pikirkan kembali, kau bahkan tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Dan ketika kau cepat menyadarinya, kau berlari terburu - buru untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Namun, ada seorang penghalang. Yang merupakan temanmu sendiri.

.

.

Lalu ketika semuanya tak menjadi seperti dahulu lagi, kau baru menyadari bahwa temanmu bukanlah orang yang dapat dipercaya, bahkan ia bukan orang baik.

Namun, ketika kau ingin mencegahnya dan meminta sampai berlutut agar ia tak melampaui batas, temanmu malah tak berhenti. Ia bahkan menjerumuskan sosok yang penting untukmu ke jalur yang salah.

Tetapi, hanya kau yang tahu kepicikannya. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

* * *

 _"Aku benar - benar sudah berniat untuk memberitahunya. Namun setiap kali aku melakukannya, ia selalu mencemoohku. Rasanya.. seperti jantungku akan pecah saat itu juga. Seperti aku akan mati saat itu juga."_

.

.

Namun, dengan bodohnya baru kau sadari. Ini benar - benar sangat terlambat sehingga semua upayamu sia - sia saja.

.

.

 _"Jeon_ _Jihye_ _! Kau harus sadar semua yang kau lakukan tak akan ada hasilnya! Harus berapa kali aku memberitahumu? Kau hanya bisa duduk diam._ _Mengapa kau selalu bertindak bodoh dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri?_ _"_

 _"Mengapa? Karena aku mencintainya! Aku sudah mengubur perasaan ini dalam - dalam sejak aku tahu sahabatku juga mencintainya. Namun, semakin lama aku merasa bahwa diriku semakin gila. Aku bahkan semakin memikirkannya. Bahkan jika aku melihatnya bersama sahabatku sendiri, aku merasa jantungku akan pecah. Rasanya seperti ingin mati. Dan aku tak bisa berhenti. Eotteokhae?!"_

.

.

Dan semua yang kau bisa lakukan hanya, bertahan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

iya prolog ku berakhir dengan absurdnya:''D terimakasih untuk yang udah mau baca juga ninggalin jejak:'') ditunggu ya kelanjutannya. So? Keep wet wtih the rain!


	2. How They Meet

"Aku akan bertahan, sedikit lagi sampai saatnya nanti. Benar - benar, sedikit lagi."

 **I'm Holding On**

 **Genre**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rating**

 **Teens or Older**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Jihye [OC]**

 **WARNING**

 **Absurd plot, Typo(s), Alur terlalu cepat(!), Ketidak bakuan bahasa.**

a/n. : hallo readers! makasi buat yg udah baca. rainee tau kok ada sider:' tp rainee seneng:'' terus ff ini mungkin sekitar 8 sampai 9 chapter. enjoy, so? keep wet with the rain!

.

.

Terdengar suara berisik dari sebuah tempat itu. Suara yang lebih terdengar seperti polusi. Terdiri dari musik yang keras, desahan, aksi panas, slut yang merayu, dan lainnya. Mingyu pun meneguk winenya. Entah karena telah terbiasa atau apapun itu, Mingyu sudah kebal dengan musik yang memekakan telinga. Mingyu pun sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan di club malam. Kurangnya perhatian orang tua membuatnya melebihi batas yang telah tersepakati. Dan, parahnya sama sekali tak ada yang melarangnya.

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia selalu tak habis pikir apa saja yang orang tuanya lakukan sehingga selalu tak mengangkat panggilannya. Ia membanting ponselnya kearah meja lalu meneguk winenya kembali. Ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa uang di dompetnya, seraya berteriak

"Hyung! Aku menaruh uangnya dimeja. Aku pergi."

"Ya! Gomawo. Selamat datang kembali."

"Ne"

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar kearah mobilnya. Ia juga tak habis pikir mengapa ia berubah sejauh ini. Ia bahkan berkepribadian dua. Ia terus menjadi idaman di sekolahnya dan menjadi sedikit playboy. Sedangkan jika ia sedang sendiri, ia merasa sangat kesepian. Hanya dengan sekali melihatnya saja, kau mungkin akan menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang mayat hidup. Ia kerap kali berjalan tanpa arah dengan pandangan kosong. Tak jarang pula ia hampir menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk ke bangku pengemudi. Ia kembali bertatapan kosong. Lalu ia berteriak sangat keras dan menitikkan air mata. Lalu ia menguatkan dirinya sendiri kemudian menyetir ke arah apartemennya. Ini tak apa, pikirnya.

Tut. Bunyi pengiring tanda terbukanya pintu apartemennya. Ia lebih suka hidup menyendiri di apartemen daripada menjadi seorang 'Tuan Muda' yang bahkan jarang bertemu 'Tuan Besar'-nya dirumah. Lalu Mingyu duduk di sofa nyamannya. Ia kembali bermonolog apabila keluarganya utuh dan tinggal di apartemen sederhana ini. Kemudian sesuatu memecah fokusnya, bunyi ponselnya. Ia pun mengangkatnya

"Yeo..beoseo, n..nuna"

"..."

"Ne, arra. Tunggu sekitar 15 menit, lalu aku sampai."

"..."

"Aku... akan berhati - hati."

Mingyu kembali mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Kemudian ia menghadap ke kaca setinggi tubuh. Ia sedikit merapikan baju dan rambutnya. Aku tak boleh terlihat kacau didepan nuna, pikirnya. Ia pun kembali meninggalkan apartemennya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya ke sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan. Ia kemudian masuk.

"Agassi, jjangmyunnya 3."

"Ne, ini pesananmu."

"Ne, kamsahamnida."

Mingyu kembali menyetir mobilnya ke arah pemukiman kecil. Setelah ia sampai ia segera memarkirkannya. Ia pun berjalan ke pintu dan mengetuknya

"Nuna, Eommoni. Pangeranmu datang" Teriak Mingyu. Kemudian seorang gadis muncul dari belakang pintu. Penampilannya bisa dibilang sedikit, berantakan. Rambut tercepol, kacamata hitam-biru yang bertengger di hidungnya serta baju dan celana yang sedikit terlalu besar

"Mingyu-ah! bogosipeoyo! masuklahh" teriak gadis tersebit seraha memeluk Mingyu.

"Nuna ayolah. Eomonim butuh ini" ucap Mingyu seraya menunjukkan plastik yang ada di tangannya.

"Ne. Masuklah." ucapnya dengan ekpresi hangatnya

"Ne!"

Mingyu pun memandu kakinya masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu. Ia melemparkan senyuman hangatnya kepada wanita yang tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang, Mingyu-ah" sambut wanita tersebut yang tak lain adalah ibu dari gadis pemilik rumah itu.

"Ne!"

Mingyu selalu bersemangat jika gadis-yang-berantakan itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jeon Jihye menghubunginya untuk memberitahu bahwa ibunya merindukannya. Mingyu menganggap bahwa keluarga Jeon adalah keluarga yang sebenarnya.

"Aku pulang." Sahut seorang lelaki yang muncul dari balik pintu. Ia adalah kakak Jihye, Jeon Wonwoo. Bodoh! pikir Mingyu sambil menutup matanya dan menyembunyikan plastik putih tersebut dibelakang badannya

"H..hyung"

"Ne, Mingyu-ssi. Kau tak lupa membawakanku makanan lagi, kan?"

"N...ne, hyung."

"Lalu mengapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Ne? ah.. itu.. ah.. itu.."

"Ah lupakan. Kau pasti lupa membawakan untukku. Persetan dengan apa pendapatmu, aku akan makan porsimu."

"Hyungnim!" / "Wonwoossi!" / "Ahjussi!"

"Wae?" Wonwoo melancarkan senyum-lebar-mirip-kuda nya itu.

"Jaa kita makan. Aku lelah."

Wonwoo pun menuju meja makan. Lalu duduk dengan posisi seperti biasa. Wonwoo duduk membelakangi pintu geser, Jihye disebrangnya, Mingyu disebelah kirinya dan Ibu Jeon di sebelah kanannya. Namun, anehnya, posisi duduk Jihye selalu diincar Mingyu, seperti saat ini ia sedang perlahan mendudukinya.

"Mingyu-ssi! Aturan tetap aturan."

"Ah hyungg, sekali ini saja, jeball" Mingyu menunjukkan aegyonya. Wonwoo selalu ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya jika melihat Mingyu beraegyo. Berbeda dengan Jihye dan Eommanya, yang selalu menjerit histeris seperti seorang fans yang melihat artis kesukaannya.

"Menjijikan. Pindah atau kubuat kau tak bisa masuk ekskul lagi."

"Ne." jawab Mingyu penuh kepasrahan smabil berpindah tempat duduk. Mingyu pun menaruh plastik putihnya diatas meja. Terdapat 3 Jjangmyun disana. Ia kemudian memberi ketiga anggota keluarga tersebut Jjangmyun.

"Jihye nuna, beri Mingyu sedikit Jjangmyun." Mingyu kembali beraegyo. Wonwoo pun tersedak lalu melemparkan tatapan jangan-melakukannya-lagi-di-depanku-atau-matilah-kau. Mingyu yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum bodoh. Lalu mingyu menghadap ke Jihye. Jihye sambut dengan senyuman dan "Ahhh.. Mothae." lalu kembali memakannya.

"Kalian memang tidak saudara secara hukum. Namun kalian persis." kemudian Mingyu menelpon Jjangmyun untuk di deliverykan ke rumahnya. Namun, tunggu,

bukan saudara... katanya? Ah biar kuceritakan sedikit tentang Jihye dan keluarganya. Jeon Wonwoo adalah anak dari adik ayah Jihye. Eommanya meninggal saat ia dilahirkan dan appanya bahkan pergi saat ia baru berusia 17 hari. Jadi ayah Jihye dan ibu Jihye memutuskan untuk menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai anak mereka namun tetap membiarkan Wonwoo mengetahui kebenaran tentang keluarganya. Dan, ketika Wonwoo menjadi anak mereka, ibu Jihye sedang mengandung Jihye, lalu beberapa bulan kemudian, Jihye lahir ke dunia. Jadi Wonwoo dan Jihye seumuran.

Lalu, bagaimana Mingyu bisa mengenal Jihye dan keluarganya?

* * *

Aku, Mingyu. Siap memasuki kelas 1 tingkat Sekolah Menegah Atas. Siap menjadi dambaan seperti yang dulu - dulu. Siap mengubur rapat - rapat tentang keluargaku. Dan juga, siap untuk tidak terlalu membuka pergaulan. Aku akan masuk ekskul basket dan komputer, agar tidak banyak yang mendekatiku.

Dan, aku sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Seperti yang kuduga. Banyak sunbae yang menatapku. Aku tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Aku menuju aula dengan kepala tegap. Belum sampai disana, terlihat seperti aku menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan makanannya. Itu Jjangmyun! apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Ya, Min..gyu-ssi. Aku sangat mengerti bahwa kau tampan, banyak sekali yang membicarakanmu semenjak jaman orientasi. Namun, kau tak bisa seenaknya menabrak sunbae-mu yang kelaparan setengah mati dan menjatuhkan makanannya yang merupakan sisa uangnya!" Dia terlihat sangat marah. Dia bahkan aku tahu mengapa, namun aku bisa mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Hanya mengajaknya makan saja nanti malam.

"Apakah, sunbae mau makan malan bersamaku? Sebagai ganti jjangmyunmu sunbae. Makanlah bersamaku." Trik ini sudah biasa ku lakukan sejak aku berada di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, bahkan Sekolah Dasar.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku bisa mati jika aku baru makan nanti malam. Aku bahkan belum makan tadi malam dan ini satu.. satunya harapanku agar aku bertahan hidup. Dan kau menjatuhkannya. huaa! aku benar - benar anak durhaka. Aku bahkan menghamburkan uangku yang diberi oleh eomma dan ini jadinya"

Aku tak mengerti, biasanya ini tak pernah gagal.

"Sunbaenim.. mianhae. Sekarang.. Aku pamit."

Aku pun meninggalkannya.

* * *

Tak biasa, setelah kejadian tadi pagi aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku tak pernah merasa sebersalah ini, bahkan ketika ada orang yang tertabrak olehku. Aku akan menemuinya, sekarang juga, saat waktu istirahat!

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku menyadari sesuatu. Bodohnya aku, aku tak mengetahui kelasnya. Ahh, bahkan namanya pun aku tak tau. Aku kembali duduk melamun dengan ketampananku. Aku memang tampan. Dan aku bangga dengannya. Lalu aku melihat ke jendela kelas. Kulihat ada seseorang yang sedang memunguti sampah dan menyapu lapangan basket. Haha, menggelikan. Apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Mingyu-sii" seseorang mengintrupsi lamunanku dan senyumanku. Aku menanggapinya

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu, orang yang sedang membersihkan lapangan itu adalah sunbae kita. Aku kasihan melihatnya, kabarnya ia dihukum untuk melakukan layanan masyarakat selama seminggu karena Jjangmyunnya yang jatuh di dekat lapang oleh guru olahraga. Dan mirisnya, kata sunbae itu seorang adik kelas menjatuhkannya. Dan adik kelas itu tidak menggantikan jjangmyunnya. Sedih sekali"

Aku terkaget atasnya, aku membulatkan mataku. Dan langsung pergi ke pinggir lapangan. Menghampiri sunbae itu. Kulihat hidung dan matanya merah. Mulutnya berkomat - kamit seperti sedang melaknat sesuatu Pikiranku tiba - tiba kacau. Aku berlari dan menghampirinya

"Sunbae, apakah kau baik - baik saja?"

Sunbae itu mendongkak menatapku.

"Ahh.. dirimu. Aku baik - baik saja. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan tidak melaporkanmu pada Jung saem. Berterimakasihlah padaku dengan cara tak pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku akan sangat menghargainya, Mingyu-ssi."

Kemudian sunbae itu pergi meninggalkanku sambil menyeret tempat sampah, sapu, dan pengki.

* * *

Aku sangat khawatir dengan sunbae itu. Sepanjang hari aku mengikutinya. Sekarang ia ada di sebuah caffe. Aku duduk dan memesan satu buah dessert. Aku melihat sunbae itu bercakap dengan ahjumma disana.

"Ahjumma. Aku akan izin hari ini. Mohon maaf, aku akan memberitahu alasannya nanti."

Setidaknya kata itu yang aku dengar. Kemudian sunbae itu keluar. Ia berjalan sangat lambat dengan pandangan kosong. Ia kemudian memasuki sebuah supermarket. Ia mengambil ramyun lalu membayarnya ke kasir. Aku mendengar sedikit percakapan.

"Nuna, kau sangat pucat. Aigoo badanmu sangat panas. Kau kenapa?"

"Joohyun-ah. Ini uang terkakhirku. Dapatkah kau memberiku diskon?"

"Aku akan menemanimu makan nuna, akan aku belikan Jjangmyun. Tunggu sebentar."

Lalu, aku melihat keduanya duduk di meja makan yang disediakan supermarket. Aku duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Sekarang sunbae itu terisak dan lelaki didepannya mencoba menenangkan. Sial, dadaku sesak. Tunggu, mengapa aku peduli? Ah kau sudah gila Kim Mingyu.

Lalu sunbae itu pulang berlawanan arah dengan laki - laki itu. Aku mengikuti sunbae lagi. Dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Dia tiba - tiba berhenti dan menatap langit. Ia menarik nafas panjang

"Ahh, andai saja aku tak mengetahuinya. Aku tak akan seperti ini."

BRUK

lalu kulihat sunbae jatuh pingsan. Aku mengacak - acak tasnya dan mengambil dompetnya. Akupun menemukan kartu identitasnya. Aku membawanya ke rumahnya.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah aku membaringkannya di sofa. Ibunya berterima kasih kepadaku. Kemudian aku pulang ke apartemenku.

Semakin hari aku semakin sering mengunjungi rumah sunbae itu. Sekarang kutahu, namanya adalah Jihye. Jihye sunbaenim. Aku pun mulai mengetahui sedikit - demi sedikit tentangnya. Aku dan Jihye sunbae pun sudah saling terbuka dan sering bertemu di sekolah, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar obrolan kecil. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah memanggilnya nuna! Aku pun menjadi dekat dengan keluarganya. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa aku seperti memiliki sebuah keluarga. Akan kulindungi mereka bertiga dengan semua yang aku punya.

Jadi, itulah bagaimana Mingyu bertemu dengan Jihye. Kembali ke cerita

Mingyu berpamitan kepada anggota keluarga itu dan berjalan ke mobilnya. Ia kemudian mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah toko buku. Ia memilih buku yang ia ingin beli. Ah ia menemukannya. Namun, ada seseorang yang mengambilnya.

"Ya. Itu buku milikku." Tegas Mingyu

"Oh? baiklah, maafkan aku telah lancang. Josonghamnida." jawab gadis itu dengan mem-bow kan badannya. Hm, dia manis, pikir Mingyu.

"Ah? ah.. tak apa". Jawab Mingyu tergagap. Mingyu kemudian membayar bukunya. Lalu ia mengemudikan lagi kendaraannya menuju apartemen.

Sesampai di apartemen ia langsung menuju tempat tidur. Ia melihat sebuah kertas post-it di tvnya. Ia membacanya, kemudian

"Sialan."

.

.

TBC

a/n : gaje ya? bosenin ya? emang T.T

makasi untuk yang udah mau baca. tunggu chapter selanjutnya. ini masih kayak pengenalan character. mungkin aku baru bikin masalahnya di chapter depan:v

so? keep wet with the rain!


End file.
